I thought you said forever
by thefuturemisscullen
Summary: This is a story filled with love, loss, revenge and guess what...More love! for those who love B/E don't read 'cause there is gonna be a lot of bashing on them oh this a Seth/OC story and by first so be nice when you review.. that is if you review peace;
1. Prologue

**I Thought You Said Forever- Prologue**

**Hey its me Ana and here is my story so please be nice**

**Summary (sorry if it sounds gossipy ;D): Edward used to date this girl then left her to be with the whore herself, Tanya, and leaves the girl heartbroken so she goes from being friends with everybody to a cold, anti-social girl who doesn't care about anyone but herself, her family and her closest friends**

"How much do you love me" I asked the love of my life. "I love you, more than air, more than food more than life itself. You are everything to me from now until forever." He replied, "Promise?" I asked, "Promise" I beamed a smile at him and kissed him. That was over fifty years ago

From that day on I believed him, that is, until he left me.

My name is Ileana Vales Lopes, princess of the mythical world and all creatures within it. Yes i know there are the Volturi kings but they are only in charge of vampires While we, My parents and i, are in charge of all-mythical- of them. I am 5.6" and dark skinned. i have long brown hair that reaches my knees and violet eyes. I am- physically- fourteen but in vampire years i am one hundred and six and a hybrid because i am part: shape shifter, vampire, mermaid and angel. People call me cold because i don't care about anything but myself but i tell them time and time again to blame the one person who did this to me, Edward Cullen. This is my story.

**Ok so i know it's i already posted this but it didn't over and it's short but what do you expect?**

**You'll be seeing Bella in the third maybe fourth chapter and Edward in the fifth maybe sixth chapter**

** Now please follow the stars and be nice when you click on the button below**


	2. SORRY, AN PLEASE READ!

**Sorry-AN  
**

**Hey, ok please hear me out guys, i know you don't like these, hell i even despise them, but i have to apologize about the changing of my chapters or to be specific chapter1 so much but i make a lot of mistakes and i had to correct them so please forgive me,**

**Love, Ana**


	3. Chapter 1

**Ileana: finally! The first chapter!**

**Me: why are you so happy?**

**Ileana: because I can finally make my appearance duh! *poses for the camera* there I feel much better**

**Seth: I am in love with a diva!.. but I don't care *kisses Ileana***

**Me: aaawww**

***both glare at me***

**Me: I ruined the moment didn't i**

**Both: YA THINK?**

**Me: sorry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story except for Ileana, Damon, Sephorith and Angeal.**

**Now on with the story!**

I woke up screaming once again to the same nightmare, the day he left me, it was kind of a routine for me so im used to it but it seemed that every night it gets worse, and worse.

Since i knew i wouldnt be going back to sleep anytime soon i decided to go outside for a run and some fresh air. i went outside, changed into my wolf form- which is brown like the colour of my hair with flecks of violet and gold and my ears look like they were dipped in gold and the colour of my eyes change they are now a golden colour like a vegan vanpire- and just ran not having a specific destination just running relishing the feel of the wind blowing through my fur. I didnt know where i was headed until i got there, the place where he proposed memories flashed through my head to other people this should make you happy, but to me it was a curse to see everything that used to be, i couldnt take it so i just ran home. when i got there the castle was just awakening. I started to panic because i forgot to bring my robe but was releived to see Angeal, Sephorith, Itachi and Sasuke, my closest companions, waiting for me with a change of clothes, my robe, my family crest and my crown. When i got close enough to them, Sephorith started to speak "We had a feeling you were going to need them and your father said he needed to speak with you hence your robe, crest and crown" I nodded my head in thanks and gestured with my head for them to follow me. When we got there, my secret garden, i changed back to my human form, got dressed-yes i allow them to see me naked because we grew up together- and Itachi put on my crest for me. When i was ready we made our way back to the castle, and when we got there Sephorith and Angeal said they had to go do something, no doubt going to practice their sword skills, but i said nothing of it and they left while Itachi said he'll walk me to my fathers office. When we got there he took my hand and placed a kiss on it. His lips lingered for a while before he pulled back smiled at me and walked a way but not before saying "good luck". I took a deep breath before knocking on my fathers door "Come in" i heard his deep voice call,I opened the door, walked in, closed it behind me and walked up to my fathers big oak desk. My father, Damon Vales Lopez, is the king and yada, yada you know the rest and he is married to my mother, Shakira Carlie Lopez. I bowed my head in respect and said "Good morning father, you have requested my presence?" "Yes, i wish for you to send an invitation to your coronation to our dear friends the Cullens" he said sizing my reaction and though i kept a blank face, inside i was ready to explode at any minute "Thats great" i said through gritted teeth "Wonderful!. You leave tomorrow" i closed my eyes and took a deep breath before asking "Is there anything else?" "Yes" he clapped his hands together and when he opended them there was an envelope in them. I opened my hands and the envelope dissapeared from my fathers hands and appeared in mine "this is the invitation and if they choose to accept it they will immediately receive their dress" "i understand father. Shall i be attending school?" "yes and bring someone with you, for protection" "as you wish, father" "that is all" i bowed my head in respect and exited his office.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

As i was leaving the castle, everyone steered clear from me because they knew i was very dangerous when angry. I continued walking until i reached the tree line. When i got there i stripped and changed back into my wolf form and ran back to my srecret garden where there was a spring once i got there i changed into my human form and stepped into the sring where i felt my body start changing into my mermaid form which has a purple tail with matching bra and my long brown hair. I just sat there for a while using my powers to play with the water when something bit me on the left side of my tail. I winced and come out of the water, sat on the bank and checked myself to see if there were any bite marks or something but nothing was there. I just sat there until i started to get cold but still i never made a move to go back to the castle. I never knew how long i had been sitting there until i felt someone wrap a blanket around me i looked up and was met with the eyes of Sephorith "we saw when you ran past us and knew you needed some time to think, plus the last time you were out here this long you almost froze to death so we knew to bring a blanket this time" he explained, "we?" i asked confused, looking around but not seeing anyone else, he pointed behind me and i turned around to see two wolves similar to my wolf form but immediately recognised them as my parents. I slowly stood and transformed into my wolf form so i could talk to them (**dad**_, __mom__, me, __**together**__ )_

'_Are you alright?' _

'_Yea I'm alright'_

'**Are you sure?"**

'_Yea' _

'**ok lets go"**

I nodded my head and started to walk but when I took the first step pain jolted up my legs causing me to fall on my side. I tried to get back up but every time I moved I would feel nothing but pain.

'_are you alright?' _I sighed before saying

'_no' _

'**what's wrong?" **

'_I can't move and every time I try I only feel pain' _

'_**Oh' **_they said simultaneously

'_What should I do?' I asked_

'**Change back into your human form and then try to move' **

'_o-okay' _I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and changed back into my human form, when I was done I tried to get up but pain jolted all over my body causing me to in wince so I looked down at my leg again and saw a bite mark there big and bright red and the fact that I feel like I'm gonna freeze to death doesn't help. I sighed before looking at Sephorith and said "could you please carry me? I can't walk" he reached down, wrapped the blanket around me and lifts me up into his arms and I sniggle up into him enjoying his warmth. We then started to head back home and on the way there I fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up I was in my room and I had on my night gown. I didn't think much of it and knew immediately it was my mom who changed me and since, once again, I knew I wasn't going back to bed I decided to think of the good that could come from going to visit the Cullens tomorrow

I get to see my best friends/ sisters

I get to see my second parents

I get to make Edward and-if he has one- his new girl's life hell while I'm there

Maybe find love while I'm there.

When I thought of this, especially number four, I was much more enthusiastic abut going.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Bye mom, bye dad I love you guys" I said kissing my mom and dad on the cheek

"Bye honey, love you too and we'll see you soon" they replied simultaneously

"I will never get over that" I said shaking my head before I turned to the guys and said "you ready?" "Yup" they said simultaneously. I groaned and said "Not you too. As If my parents weren't enough" "But hey, you got to love us" "yea, yea, yea" I said dismissing it with a wave of my hand "Ok lets get this over with" I said while boarding the jet and took my seat. I didn't bother to wave to my parents again because I knew that they had already left, so I looked around the jet to make sure that I didn't forget anyone, Sasuke is beside me, Itachi is in front of us with Angeal beside him and Sephorith was driving the plane, which I eventually fell asleep on.


	6. SORRY, NOT AN UPDATE

**Heyyou know who it is sorry about this and though its not important i just thought that i should put this in. **

**So i was reviewing my story and stuff when i forgot to put in something about Ileana:**

** She is a multi-breed and and is made and her other breeds are: Demon, Goddess, Fairy, Witch, Ghost, Hunter, Tracker and Assassin.**

**Well that's about it please reveiw,**

**Love, Ana.  
**


	7. Chapter 4

**Hey so here is chapter4 and sorry about my other chapters being so short so i'm gonna try and make them as long as i can.**

**Seth: sooo...**

** Me: 'sooo...' what?**

**Seth: when am i gonna make my big entrance *pouts***

**Me: soon, very, very soon so dont you worry your pretty little head *pats on head***

**Ileana: ok 1) dont touch him and 2) don't call his head pretty only i can compliment him**

**Me: what are you gonna do about it? *gets up in face***

**Ileana: you don't wanna know**

**Me: is that a threat?**

**Ileana: so what if it is?**

**Me: you do know i can change the plot and make seth go with another girl like i don't know bella *smirks***

**Ileana:*visibly pales and starts hyperventilating***

**Me: *snickers* ok! so while she calms down i'll just say two things 1) i do not own twilight and blah blah blah im sure i said this already and 2) ON WITH THE STORY!  
**

Chapter 6

I was awoken with the feeling of cold lips on mine and when I opened my eyes I was so shocked to see that it was Sasuke who was kissing me that I panicked and used my powers to push him off but with a little too much force and he was sent flying backwards and hit his back on the wall of my room-wait the wall of my room? Then I remembered Sasuke and I was immediately out of my bed and at his side making sure he was ok and saying

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to, I was just surprised, please do-" I was silenced by his hand covering my mouth

"calm down Ana, I'm not angry I just did it to wake you up and I'm not hurt ok?" he stood up, made me back up a little and did a back flip to prove his point "and if you apologize one more time I swear that I won't use my hand to shut you up this time" he threatened and I blushed realizing what he meant by that "I'm perfectly fine, so don't worry ok?"

"ok" I said in a quiet voice

"I said…Ok?" he asked again while tickling me. "OK!" I yelled while trying to avoid him while he tried to tickle me

"That's my girl" he said while hugging me from behind

"So… did you guys get me registered at forks high?" I said while taking a seat in the living room

"You know we did" he said taking a seat beside me.

"So what's the story?" I asked while placing my foot on his lap.

"Well we are visitors here just checking out the school to see if we want to attend. You and I are in both sophomores, Angeal and Itachi are seniors and Sephorith is going to be a substitute teacher and our guardian until we return home or we decide to stay"

"Ok" I yawned and asked "What time is it?"

"Six a.m." I looked at him like he had grown two heads and asked

"You woke me up at six a. the freaking morning for what exactly?"

"I woke you up at six a.m. in the freaking morning because school begins at eight a.m."

"Oh" we sat down in silence for a while before I said "I think I'm going to change my appearance" I said deep in thought.

"Why" he asked not sure of where I was going with this.

"So I can surprise the Cullens" I said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh...ok" then there was silence.

I sighed and went to the bathroom in my room. When I was finished I changed my appearance; I am now 5.5" with baby blue eyes, light skinned and my long brown hair. I walked back into my room and went into my closet to choose my outfit. I decided to wear my purple and black dress that reach mid-thigh with my black leggings and black high-heel boots with a purple headband to keep my hair back. When I walked downstairs I saw all the guys sitting in the living room arguing with Sasuke because he said he's only making his amazing waffles for me 'cause I deserve it unlike them, so I walked up to him and said

"you tell them babe" then kissed him and took the plate with my breakfast away from him then grabbed a glass and poured myself some orange juice and while I was doing that the others were trying to steal my waffles which ended with a knife landing right next to their hands. When we were finished eating my breakfast, yes we, we only had twenty minutes to get to school so we got into our cars and drove to school and with our fast driving we made it there in ten minutes and when we drove up all heads turned towards us simultaneously as if practiced but with the Cullen going here i'm not surprised

"let the gossip begin" I muttered to myself as I put on my glasses. When the car stopped Sasuke got out the car while I put on some lip gloss, gathered my book bag was about to open the door only for it to be opened by Sasuke.

"always got to be the gentleman don't we?" I asked accepting the hand he offered while Angeal took my book bag from me.

"you know it" he and Itachi said together while both offering their elbows, I rolled my eyes but accepted and together we all walked towards the front office to collect our schedules. As we were walking I looked up at the sky to see the sun out so I immediately knew that they weren't coming today 'oh well' I thought to myself. When we entered the office there was a lady who looked like she was in her late thirties and was in deep need of a man,

"excuse me" she looked up and her eyes immediately glazed over on lust and visibly started drooling.

"um y-yes how I may h-help you?" she asked while wiping the drool off her chin

"We are the Lopez" i said trying to keep myself from scrunching up my face in disgust.

"Oh! um w-well here re your schedules a-and here are the best and fastest routes to them, and get all your teachers to sign those schedules and return them by the end of the day"she said as she highlighted the routes to our classes

"Ok, thank you" I said as we exited the office

"No problem" she called after us

"Well that was surely something" said Sasuke while scratching the back of his head. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and took my schedule from him and checked what subjects we had today. (I felt too lazy to put them so use your imagination but Math has to be apart of it and be the first).

"Math" I groaned, "I absolutely despise math but since I've done it a hundred times now all it's gonna be is boring" "yea we know but don't worry we are just here for two months ok? It'll be over before you know it"said Itachi trying to reassure me.

"ok" just as soon as I said 'ok' the bell rang so we said our goodbyes and made our way to our classes.

**Well there is chapter 4 and could you guys please do me a favor and reveiw it would mean alot if you did a i wanna know what you think of it**

**Ileana: hey umm remember when i threatened you before?**

**Me: Yes...**

**Ileana: you know i was just kidding right?**

**Me: yea i know**

**Ileana: good so we're cool?**

**Me: yea we're cool**

**Ileana: good**

**REVIEW!  
**


	8. NOT AND UPDATE AND I'M NOT SORRY!

**NOT AN UPDATE AND I'M NOT SORRY!**

**Ok people i am feeling very hurt *tears stream down face* This Story has been up for a couple weeks now and yet no-one has reveiwed. Why? So until i get at least 15, i repeat 15 reviews i will not be updating,**

**Sincerely**

**Ana :.(  
**


End file.
